A Double Date
by tessmagnolia
Summary: Two couples, one restaurant and a secret - part of a group of fics done for the OCOH October challenge.


Disclaimer: I own nothing ( Authors Note: This is for the October challenge set on the OCOH board. It's set a few weeks after A Little Help From My Friends. Carby! It was quickly done, so don't be too harsh on me - I hope you enjoy.  
  
Double Date  
  
"Don't look so worried." Carter chuckled as he dragged me reluctantly into the restaurant. Though what did he expect - I didn't want to be here. She was his friend not mine and I could quite happily spend the rest of my life not getting to know this particular friend of his.  
  
Good thing my back up plan didn't have a date this evening. Susan and I had plotted my escape route to the last detail - which involved dropping my fork on the floor, and discreetly texting Susan to then page me.  
  
"Good evening Abby." The woman smiled up at me. "Hey John, we were just starting to wonder if you'd make it."  
  
I didn't have chance to gage whether or not that comment was being directed at me, as Carter - being the perfect gentlemen, had pulled out a chair for me to sit down.  
  
"The traffic was awful coming up the freeway." I heard him say. Which I guess meant it was my turn to talk - I just wasn't sure where to start. What do you say to the woman and her partner, when the last conversation you had together was a result of the loss of her unborn child.  
  
In fact, I mused, tonight was a direct result of that unfortunate accident. As I looked at Carter I realized one of his most endearing qualities was in fact where his downfall began - he had the tendency to care too much.  
  
I mean I always knew he had a soft spot for her, I just didn't realize it was enough for him to spot when she was feeling low and needed cheering up. I also didn't expect her to actually agree to this.  
  
As I looked round the table I noticed that Sandy's hand was resting protectively over Kerry's; and I realized that I hadn't once thought of how Sandy would be feeling after the miscarriage.  
  
I guess she must have seen me looking at her, as next thing I knew she was introducing herself. It's not like I haven't met her before - but officially I guess we haven't been introduced. So since this was a night of politeness I guess I'd better smile and talk to the woman.  
  
~  
  
This evening isn't going as badly as I'd thought. Sandy is really nice. Which kind of surprised me, we even managed to poke fun at the size of every doctor's ego. Kerry had loosened up and even laughed at one of Carter's attempts at a joke. Guess I wont need that back up plan after all.  
  
Now the topic had moved onto sports more specifically how the Bears suck, the Bulls have a had a terrible season and now Sandy and Carter are arguing the merits and effects of the White Sox trading in a few of their better players, for some of the older major league players.  
  
Frankly most of this stuff is over my head, I used to enjoy playing it, but watching it bores me. I glance up and notice Kerry is feeling the same way, shooting an eye roll in Carter's direction gets me a small smile from her.  
  
Nudging Carter under the table, I try to get him to change the subject. This rewards me with a confused look from him, before he continues along the path of Babe Ruth's 20th century alternative or whatever it is he's saying.  
  
I guess I should take matters into my own hands, as I start to open my mouth the waitress arrives with our food.  
  
Turns out, food is the way to silence this guy, huh! Who knew?  
  
I take this opportunity to turn the topic of conversation to something I like, something to really get to Carter. Looking at Sandy I think she could definitely be a bit of a TV watcher, probably caught last nights Survivor. I smile slightly as I relish the thought of a bit of TV payback - shame Kerry has to sit through it though. I get the feeling she is more a cultural person like John.  
  
Maybe that's why they got along so well, I momentarily side track.  
  
"Great episode of Survivor last night." I say grinning at Carter, and have to bite back the chuckle as simultaneous groaning come from him and Kerry.  
  
Sandy just laughs, throwing her head back. Which makes me chuckle, some people do have the strangest laughs.  
  
"Good one Abby." Sandy finally says, and turns to Kerry. And apologizes for leaving her out of the conversation. This leaves me feeling partly bemused and partly annoyed that Carter hasn't said anything either.  
  
Then I feel his hand come to rest on my thigh, either he fancies his chances tonight or he's trying to get my attention. It's probably both, as right now his mouth is close to my ear, whispering something about how he'll make it up to me for dominating the conversation with sports stuff.  
  
Now we're just sitting, the main course has been taken away and each of us is thinking of a way to restart the conversation; all of us have a polite smile plastered on our faces.  
  
Carters' hand suddenly appears back on my leg, causing me to giggle slightly, which gets a frown from Kerry. I guess Sandy isn't into to hidden public displays of attention!  
  
Shame they are really missing out on a good thing.  
  
Before the silence gets too uncomfortable and Carters' hand reaches new 'heights' a young couple at the next table, suddenly get very excited. Then the guy stands up and taps his glass slightly getting our attention.  
  
The girl immediately tries dragging him back to his seat, but this guy has a determined set to his chin. "I'd like to make an announcement." The guy is stood with the biggest grin on his face, while his girlfriend is hiding behind her hands. It's all rather cute.  
  
"My wife and I have just found out we're having twins." He sits down to polite applause and takes his wife's hands and kisses them tenderly.  
  
Turning back to our table I immediately see the grief stricken look on Kerry's face. She tries to straighten out her emotions before she excuses herself from the table. Sandy quickly follows.  
  
"What happened?" Carter asked, concerned about his boss and friend. I'd momentarily forgotten that he was the only one who didn't know about Kerry's previous condition.  
  
The question is, do I break Kerry's confidence or should I just play innocent? I hate keeping secrets from him, it isn't exactly the best way to sustain a relationship, but this wasn't my secret to keep. Besides Carter isn't stupid, he would soon put two and two together and come up with some conclusion. It's best that I just give him the facts.  
  
As I start to speak Sandy returns and says quietly. "I hate to leave like this, but that announcement really upset Kerry. I'm going to take her home."  
  
We watched her leave and then I waited for the question, but he said simply and softly. "She lost a baby."  
  
As I looked into his eyes I could see this had affected him far worse than I'd anticipated.  
  
"Come on lets go home." I said tenderly, as I signalled for the bill, which was swiftly paid and then we headed home. 


End file.
